Son of the Pit/Chapter 2
A normal start to an odd day Suddenly, my alarm clock went off and woke my up from my mot regular dream. I was dreaming that I had finally met my dad and he was a giant with purple skin and his face was a whirlpool of darkness. As I got out of bed and got dressed, I thought to myself, Finally the last day of the school year. I walked down stairs and found my mum and cousin, Zoe having breakfast together. Zoe is a lot like me expect to she is just taller then me, a year older then me and obviously a girl. She can hold her breath for so longer then me under water. "You still here" I said to my cousin as a rhetorical question. "Very funny James" Zoe said "Just hurry up and eat your breakfast I made for you or we will be late for school". On the way to school, my mum picked up one of my few friends, Alex, like we always do because his dad basically works 24/7. Alex was the second person I met when some of my family moved to Miami last year. He sort of looks like me, but brown eyes instead of blue. He has been as long as I have known him (some of my friends say that he has always been) extremely competitive especially when he versus me at sport. As we arrive at school, Zoe went off to her friends and my other friends met me and Alex at the front gate. Some of the few reason all of us are friends at one point of time majority of us were picked on and rejected by nearly everyone a one point. I have at least 5 friends not including Alex and they all very different from each other. Now lets get to my other friends: Beatrice was the first person I met when I moved here, she has really dark hair that is almost black and red eyes and to me it seems like she has a thing for me; Jack who is very violent , he has dirty blonde hair and green eyes, he is also pretty tall and bulky for a teenager and he makes me look really small; Leah, who can make most guys fall for her by just being in the same as them for like 3 minutes, she has very long light brown hair and eyes that I could never figure out what colour they are; and Grover who has a bit of a limp, he has curly brown hair and brown eyes, he is 2 years older then all my other friends. "Hey James" Beatrice said to me when me and Alex were in talking distance. "So is anyone as excited about the last day of school" I said very enthusiastic to my friends. "Hell yeah" Jack said a bit to loudly. "Why do you have to be so loud" Leah said to Jack. Then the bell rang. "Well see you in like a few hours" I said as I walked off to my first class. Three periods later, I was walking out of class thinking 'three down three to go'. As I walked around to where my friends are normally at for lunch when I saw Jack and Alex in a fight with some older kids. "Whoa break it up" I said when I stepped in between my friends and the other kids. "Back off" said the biggest boy there. "How about you leave my friends alone then I will" I replied. Instantly, the boy I just spoke to threw a punch at me. Jack stepped in and almost knocked the kid out. "Leave it to me Jack I can do it myself" I said a bit angrily to Jack. While the kid was getting up, I decided to get my revenge and hit the kid so hard in the chest he winced. As soon as I did that, a teacher came by and put me, Alex and Jack on detention after school.